Salah Paham
by jaeminct
Summary: [ONESHOT] [NCT] [Mark x Jaemin] [MarkMin] Jeno tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Jaemin dan Mark di dalam kamar. Seketika pikiran Jeno menjerumus pada satu hal. Entah karena otaknya saja yang mesum, atau karena pemilihan kata-kata Mark dan Jaemin yang terkesan ambigu. [typo(s), ooc, bxb, dldr]


**Salah Paham**

Mark x Jaemin

.

by jaeminct

.

 **Disclaimer:**

NCT is SM's. Story and plot are mine.

.

.

.

"Doyoung _hyung_ , lihat Mark _hyung_ tidak?"

"Tidak tahu Jen, mungkin di kamarnya?"

Tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih, Jeno meninggalkan para _hyung_ -nya yang sedang tiduran di ruang tengah untuk mencari Mark. Sebenarnya urusan Jeno dengan Mark tidak terlalu penting sih, ia hanya ingin menanyakan perihal komik Naruto-nya yang dipinjam.

Baru saja Jeno hendak memutar knop pintu kamar Mark, namun suara-suara di dalam kamar membuatnya ragu sejenak.

"Ahh… sempit sekali."

"Aww! Pelan-pelan hyung!"

Loh?

Jeno mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu, mendengarkan suara-suara teredam di dalam sana dengan seksama.

"Sempit sekali sih Na?"

"Salah sendiri mengajakku!"

" _Hyung_ keluar dulu, oke?"

" _Hyung_ … berat tahu! Hati-hati keluarnya! Huuaaaaa punggungku sakit!"

"Maaf maaf, _hyung_ akan melakukannya pelan-pelan, oke? Tahan sebentar lagi ya?"

Jeno tidak salah dengar kan? Kok di dalam sana ada Jaemin?

"Loh, Jen? Katanya mau ke tempat Mark? Kenapa tidak masuk saja ke kamarnya?" tanya Jaehyun kebingungan.

Jeno mengisyaratkan Jaehyun untuk diam dengan menempelkan jari telunjuk dan bibirnya. Jaehyun mengangguk dan mengikuti gerakan Jeno, sebelum akhirnya ditarik untuk ikut mendengarkan percakapan di dalam kamar.

"Kenapa _hyung_ harus memintaku melakukannya sih? Kan _hyung_ bisa melakukannya sendiri! Kalau _hyung_ tidak mau sempit ya minta tolong ke Chenle saja!"

"Aku tidak bisa lagi melakukannya sendiri, Nana… Minta tolong ke Chenle? Itu sih sama saja bunuh diri! Tidak apalah _hyung_ bersempit-sempit dahulu, kalau nanti keluar juga kan sama-sama lega. Dan bisa pelankan suaramu? Nanti kita ketahuan!"

"Itu sih enak di _hyung_! Yang ada setelah keluar nanti punggung dan pinggangku sakit lagi! Apa?! Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!"

Hening, baik di dalam kamar maupun di luar. Jeno meletakkan tangannya di atas knop pintu dan baru saja akan memutarnya, namun ditahan oleh Jaehyun.

" _Hyung_ … kenapa tidak mengaku saja sih? Ke Taeyong _hyung_ atau langsung saja ke Jeno misalnya? Kan _hyung_ jadi tidak perlu repot dengan melakukannya diam-diam begini. Mereka pasti mengerti kok…."

"Tidak!" Wajah Jeno dan Jaehyun nyaris beradu dengan pintu karena suara Mark yang lebih mirip jeritan. "Aku tidak akan mengakuinya, apalagi ke Jeno! Kita akan habis!"

"Sebenarnya _hyung_ yang akan habis sih, kan _hyung_ yang menghilangkannya. Aduh pelan-pelan dong _hyung_!"

Jeno dan Jaehyun bertatapan satu sama lain. Seakan saling mengerti, Jeno kembali mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu sementara Jaehyun langsung berlari mencari para penghuni dorm sambil berteriak 'Mark-keparat-Lee-menghilangkan-keperawanan-Nana'.

Tunggu, keperawanan atau keperjakaan?

Jaehyun tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang baginya adalah menyiarkan berita mencengangkan yang baru saja didengarnya dan mengumpulkan massa sebanyak mungkin untuk menendang bokong si pemuda Kanada yang dengan seenaknya menodai adiknya yang baru kembali!

Semua penghuni _dorm_ berlarian dari beberapa tempat seperti dapur, kamar, dan ruang tengah. Sementara si pelaku pengumpulan massa alias Jaehyun langsung berdiri di samping Jeno. "Mereka sudah membicarakan apa saja?" tanyanya.

Jeno menggeleng. "Cuma ada suara grasak grusuk dari dalam sana. Sepertinya terlalu asyik melakukan 'itu'."

Jaehyun menepuk pundak Jeno. " _Hyung_ tahu kok bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang lalu ditikung oleh orang yang kita sayang dan hormati seperti kakak sendiri. _Hyung_ paham betul rasanya…."

Johnny berjengit. "Kamu nyindir aku ya gara-gara aku yang akhirnya dapat Taeyong?!"

Taeil mendorong pelan kepala Jeno agar bersandar di pundaknya. "Tidak usah dengarkan Jaehyun atau Johnny, oke? Jeno pasti bisa mencari yang lebih baik dari Jaemin kok, Taeil _hyung_ percaya." Taeil mengelus dengan lembut kepala Jeno yang udah siap _cry_ di tempat.

"Nana… ahh… sempit nih…."

"YA SUDAH _HYUNG_ CEPAT KELUAR SAJA KALAU MEMANG SEMPIT!"

"Tapi sudah keburu enak sama posisi begini, Na…."

"ADUH!"

Taeyong yang berada di barisan paling belakang langsung merangsek maju ke depan dengan kepalan tangan yang terangkat. "Mark bajingan Lee keluar dari—Hmmph!" Namun Winwin langsung membekap mulut Taeyong, dan Yuta serta Ten sudah menahan kedua lengan Taeyong.

Haechan beringsut mendekati Taeyong yang seluruh pergerakannya ditahan oleh Yuta, Ten serta Winwin. "Sebaiknya _hyung_ dengarkan dulu percakapan mereka, oke? Mungkin Mark _hyung_ memang sudah merenggut keperawanan—eh maksudku keperjakaan Nana dan kita terlambat mencegahnya, tapi setelah ini _hyung_ bebas merenggut nyawa Mark _hyung_ kok. Aku dan Jeno sudah ikhlas lahir batin," ujarnya, diikuti dengan anggukkan sedih dari Jeno.

Melihat wajah sendu Jeno dan Haechan membuat Taeyong berhasil meredam amarahnya dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan percakapan Mark dan Jaemin lebih lanjut.

" _Hyung_ bagaimana ini? Susah mengeluarkannya…."

"Rileks saja, oke? Jangan terlalu tegang…."

Oke, ini mulai terdengar salah. Pegangan Yuta pada lengan Taeyong mulai mengendur, begitupun dengan Ten.

" _Hyung_ jangan langsung ditarik keluar! Pelan-pelan saja, takutnya terjadi sesuatu!"

"Justru kalau begini harus langsung disentak biar langsung keluar!"

"Jangan _hyung_ —"

 _SREEET!_

"—AAAAHH tuh kan robek!"

"APA?!" Taeyong, Yuta dan Ten berteriak bersamaan. Winwin menarik kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya membekap mulut Taeyong untuk menutup kedua telinganya yang terasa seperti tuli mendadak. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka bertiga langsung menendang pintu kamar Mark dan…

 _BRAK!_

Pintu terbuka karena tendangan maut trio uke ganas yang langsung menyerobot masuk bersama Doyoung, Haechan dan Chenle, sementara para seme serta Winwin memandangi pintu kayu yang engselnya copot itu dengan tatapan nanar.

"Mark keparat Lee! Di mana ka—"

"Ada apa sih _hyung_?"

Tatapan tajam Taeyong, Yuta dan Ten berubah menjadi tatapan bingung kala melihat Mark dan Jaemin yang duduk di atas kasur tingkat dengan sebuah komik robek di genggaman mereka.

Tapi Taeyong sudah kembali ke mode sangarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaemin, hah?!"

Kening Mark berkerut. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Nana kok!"

Yuta memelototi Mark, tapi yang menciut malah Jaemin. "Kalau begitu jelaskan apa maksud dari percakapanmu dan Jaemin! Percakapan yang melibatkan kata sempit, keluar dan robek tadi!" Setelahnya Yuta bergidik sendiri membayangkannya.

 _Krik._

 _Krik._

"HUAHAHAHA!"

Jeno dan Haechan yang sudah berada di tempat kejadian perkara melongo, para seme dan Doyoung sudah siap membekap mulut Mark yang seenaknya tertawa di kondisi gawat, sementara Winwin selaku salah satu anggota dari geng uke ganas mengikuti gestur ketiga teman segengnya, yaitu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan memberikan tatapan tajam yang sama sekali tidak seram.

"Begini nih, _hyung_." Mark memulai ceritanya, karena dia sudah tahu kalau semua orang di hadapannya ini menyangka ia dan Jaemin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. "Aku kan pinjam komiknya Jeno karena ketagihan baca Naruto, terus aku ketiduran pas lagi baca semalam. Karena saat paginya aku cari di seluruh penjuru kamar tidak ketemu juga, akhirnya aku mencoba untuk mencari di kolong kasur."

"Makanya Mark _hyung_ minta tolong sama aku karena badanku cukup kecil dan aku bisa jaga rahasia," ujar Jaemin.

"Tapi apa maksud kalimat kalian yang ambigu itu?!" Taeyong masih belum ingin menyerah begitu saja.

Mark menarik napas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya. "Jaemin bilang kalau di kolong kasurku ada banyak barang dan komik, makanya dia bingung harus mengambil yang mana. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung masuk kesana deh." Mark nyengir sejenak. "Karena tidak kunjung ketemu, aku dan Jaemin memutuskan untuk keluar dari kolong kemudian mendorong kasur bersama. Kita masuk ke kolong lagi, kemudian Jaemin menemukan komik itu di pojokan, tapi komiknya tertimpa oleh kaki kasur ini karena kita dorong."

Jaemin melanjutkan cerita Mark. "Kita keluar lagi dari kolong kasur, kemudian naik ke atas kasur dan aku mencoba untuk menarik komik itu. Aku ingin melakukannya pelan-pelan karena takut robek, tapi Mark _hyung_ langsung main tarik dan… begitulah. Komik Jeno robek." Jaemin mengakhiri cerita dengan menunjuk komik Jeno yang kondisinya mengenaskan.

"Jadi kesimpulannya itu karena Jaemin membantuku mencari komiknya Jeno! Kalian semua omes sih!"

Sebenarnya mereka tidak terima dikatai omes (kecuali Winwin dan Chenle yang tidak tahu apa itu omes) oleh Mark. Hanya saja setelah dipikir-pikir, Mark memang benar.

Kali ini mereka semua tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak bilang ke _hyung_ saja sih? Kan kalian jadi tidak perlu repot-repot dengan melakukan cara bodoh itu dan kita tidak jadi salah paham begini." Taeyong berkata disela tawanya.

Kepala Mark langsung dijitak oleh Jaemin. "Kan aku sudah bilang begitu ke Mark _hyung_ , tapi _hyung_ -nya ngeyel! Lagian Mark _hyung_ juga yang menyuruh aku melakukannya!" omel Jaemin kesal.

Jeno yang sibuk tertawa pun menimpali, "Lagian aku tidak akan marah kok. Kan hilangnya pasti di daerah kamar dan kalau dicari dengan teliti pasti ketemu. Walaupun robek, tapi kan komik bisa dibeli lagi."

"AAAAH AKU JADI MENYESAL TELAH MEMBANTU MARK _HYUNG_!"

Semuanya menertawakan kekonyolan yang dilakukan Mark dan Jaemin. Mark nyengir malu-malu, sementara Jaemin cemberut sambil guling-guling di atas kasur.

"Ya sudahlah, tidak ada hal genting yang terjadi, kesalahpahaman sudah diluruskan, kalau begitu kita akan pergi dan kembali melakukan aktivitas masing-masing." Taeil memimpin jalan keluar dari kamar Mark, diikuti oleh semua orang yang tadi menguping percakapan Mark dan Jaemin, dengan Jeno di posisi paling belakang.

Setidaknya Jeno bersyukur, Mark tidak menikungnya dan ia masih bisa melanjutkan perjalanannya dalam mengejar cinta Jaemin.

Hihihi.

Setelahnya kamar kembali sepi, dengan Mark dan Jaemin yang masih berada di sana. Mark masih duduk, menatap Jaemin yang guling-guling tidak karuan di atas kasur sambil memeluk bantal. Seketika sebuah senyum jahil mengembang di wajah Mark.

Mark menahan pergerakan Jaemin dengan sedikit menindih tubuhnya, kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jaemin dan berbisik, "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan adegan yang sesungguhnya?"

 _BUGH!_

Tapi naasnya, Mark malah berakhir dipukul dengan bantal oleh Jaemin hingga terjatuh dari kasur.

" _HYUNG_ SUDAH GILA?!"

.

.

.

 **a/n:**

why aku nistain jeno lagi?! why?!

jujur aja nih ini pertama kalinya aku nulis cerita yang agak menjerumus gini, itupun adegan-adegan di dalem sini aku ambil dari beberapa ff yang pernah aku baca, plus pengembangan sedikit dari aku. dan kenapa kegiatannya ngambil komik di kolong kasur? karena itu berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi aku dan sepupu aku hehehe.

tak perlu banyak bacotlah. btw mampir ke ff aku yang lainnya yaw. pairingnya nomin sama jaewin. huehee.

 **With Love,**  
jaeminct


End file.
